So Far Away
by Aradia's Stregan Lupi
Summary: A Harry and Draco lyrical story about how a person can trust another just by recieving there love.


AN: Hey, just so you know everything that is marked by this thing * is the song. Because its a lyrical Harry/Draco story. Hope you like it. Please review!! Plus disclamer none of the characters are mine there J.k. Rowlings characters!  
  
* This is my life, It's not what it was before, All of these feelings I've shared, And these are my dreams, That I'd never lived before, Someone shake me cause I, I must be sleeping *  
  
Draco looked down at the person sitting next to him. He smiled, he never imagined his life could be like this. He didnt have to live in pain or fear anymore. Now he could be happy and show that it. He didnt need to hide behind a fake identity, he could be himself as long as Harry was by his side. Draco watched as Harry's chest rose slowly and then fell as he slept. Harry always looked so peaceful and beautiful while he slept. It was a dream to Draco to have someone beside him who cared for who he was and not his name. No one wanted Draco, they wanted Draco Malfoy, The boy with the riches. That was until Harry came along. Harry wanted him, he could care less about how much money he had or what his last name was. Harry wanted to know him and understand him. Draco always dreamt of the day when someone would come along and give him unconditional love. He thought it would always be a dream in the back of his mind. He kept it there hoping someone would make his dream come true and someone did. Draco ran his hand lightly through Harry's raven hair. Harry stirred a little and snuggled up to Draco. Draco wrapped his arms around the boy and smiled.  
  
* These are my words, That I've never said before, I think I'm doing O.K., And this is the smile, That I've never shown before, Somebody shake me cause I, I must be sleeping *  
  
Draco knew that when he and Harry started dating he wasn't very ....open. He didn't know if he should trust Harry or not. He tried so hard to open up but it just didnt happen. He knew that Harry wasn't like the others. But Draco had never loved before so he never used the words. If he was right, he'd never heard the words except from his mother. Maybe it was the lack of the words that made it so difficult. But he would never know because a few days ago the words had slipped absent mindedly from his lips. He felt so relieved like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders when he said it, he'd always wanted too, he just couldn't. Now whenever he had the chance he told Harry how much he loved him. He felt that Harry should be told as often as possible because he had held the words from him for so long. He noticed ever since he said them that he was happier and so was Harry. He had noticed that they were so comfortable together now. There was no tension that was left from the unsaid words. Now there was only love and happiness. Draco smiled down at the boy in his arms. Harry gave him feelings that he had never felt before. It made him smile. Not the cold smirk that he used to give everyone. But a full smile that radiated through his body and brightened the whole room. Draco felt the boy stir once again in his arms and looked down into a pair of green eyes. Harry smiled up at him and Draco returning the smile, felt his heart flutter.  
  
* I'm so afraid of waking, Please don't shake me, Afraid of waking, Please don't shake me*   
  
Harry ran his hand over Draco's cheek and Draco nuzzled against it. He kissed Harry gently and moved his hand to back of Harry's head. They gave each other a few soft kisses and broke away. They stared into each others eyes for a while. Draco searching Harry's eyes and finding love written within them. Draco kissed Harry one more time before Harry laid his head on Draco's chest. Draco ran his fingers over Harry's back and smiled. He'd never felt like this before.  
  
* Now that were here, It's so far away, all the struggle er thought was in vain, And all the mistakes one life contained, They all finally start to go away, And now that we're here, It's so far away, And I feel like I can face the day, I'm not ashamed to be, The person I am today *  
  
  
  
Draco felt Harry snuggle into him again and felt the boy pick up his head to look at him.  
  
Draco looked back at him and tightened his arms around him. All the struggles they had gone through together had done a lot to make them stronger. There friends were disgusted with them and Draco's parents disowned him. But it didnt seem to matter because they had each other and that's all they would ever need. Draco was happy with how things were now. He couldn't wish for anything to be different.  
  
" I love you Harry" Draco said.  
  
" I love you too" Harry said as they kissed. It was the kiss that showed there ever lasting love.  
  
* I'm not ashamed to be, the person I am today * 


End file.
